The subject technology relates generally to content management, and more particularly to sharing content among repositories in enterprise content management.
Users increasingly depend on content management systems because of their ubiquitous and managed access, from anywhere, at any time, from any device. However, previous content management systems do not support content sharing across repositories. To use content from one repository in another repository, some users manually transfer content between the repositories which requires downloading and uploading content and is inconvenient and time consuming, while other users store all content in a single consolidated repository which is inflexible and hard to maintain.
Thus, it is desirable to enable content sharing among repositories in enterprise content management to support seamless cross-repository business processes and allow users to interact, in their specific business context, with content from different repositories.